


to me, he's worth it

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Childhood Friends, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Multi, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Post-Season/Series 01, Star Wars References, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was a single thought, and undeniable truth that he had clearly avoided for too long.Reggie was screwed.(EDIT: now up for adoption! see author's notes)
Relationships: Flynn/Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 188
Collections: Anonymous





	to me, he's worth it

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry that this fic is incomplete, i unfortunately lost motivation and inspiration around three quarters of the way through, and i figured that posting what i had was better than not posting at all! i do love lukereggie even though i've started to lose interest, hence why this is being published anonymously. i hope you enjoy some angst and gratuitous overuse of star wars references!
> 
> (EDIT: it's been suggested in the comments that i put this work up for adoption! it seems like a lot of people would be interested in a chapter two, but i personally don't have the time or inspiration to write it, but if anyone feels strongly about wanting to write a continuation i more than encourage it!)

On the first day of third grade, Reggie met Luke. He was the new kid at school, having transferred from a neighboring elementary school when his dad got a new job. His hair stubbornly flopped in his face no matter how many times he pushed it aside, and his legs were covered in various neon bandaids. Most importantly though, he carried a metal lunchbox adorned with R2D2 and C3PO, and he was assigned to sit next to Reggie. 

Reggie loved Star Wars. It was one of the few things his parents could agree on, and Star Wars movie nights meant no fighting over whose responsibility it is to pick Reggie up from school, or who forgot to pay the bills that month. He could sit in front of the tv with his family, and quietly watch the brilliant works of George Lucas. 

His parents liked it when he was quiet. So did his teachers, and his classmates. “A quiet boy is a good boy,” his second grade teacher had told him, and he’d promised his big sister that third grade would be the year that he’s a good boy. After all, his parents always fought the most after parent-teacher conferences, throwing accusations at one another over whose fault it was that Reggie just wasn’t a perfect child like his sister. 

So he was determined that third grade would be a good year for him, and that maybe the car ride home from his parent-teacher conference that year would be blissfully silent. Silence was good.

Of course, all of this went out the window the moment that he met Luke Patterson. The two boys clicked instantly, bonding over their love for  _ Star Wars _ . Luke was something of a troublemaker, too. The only difference between him and Reggie though was that Luke knew when to stop, when to keep quiet when the teacher was watching, when to play teacher’s pet. Reggie still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of that yet. 

Luckily for him, Luke was excellent at talking the two of them out of trouble. 

“I’ll be Luke Skywalker,” Luke insisted on the playground one day. 

“I want to be Luke Skywalker, though,” Reggie complained, his missing front tooth causing his s’s to whistle slightly. “He’s my favorite character, and he gets to use the force. I wanna use the force.”

“I have to be Luke,” Luke explained. “We have the same name.” 

“Oh,” Reggie nodded, not wanting to upset his new friend so quickly. After all, none of the other kids in his class ever wanted to play Star Wars with him. “Okay. But if you’re Luke Skywalker, who do I get to be?”

Luke paused in thought for a moment, his mouth scrunching up in a way that Reggie would come to know as his ‘thinking face’. “I think you should be Han Solo,” he declared. “I get to use the force, but you’re the best sharpshooter in the galaxy. I think that’s pretty cool too.” 

That Halloween, the two boys dressed in matching costumes. Luke’s mom proudly took pictures of Luke with his plastic blue lightsaber, and Reggie with his black vest and plastic blaster strapped to his leg. They smiled big as she took them, Luke casually throwing an arm around Reggie’s shoulders. 

As time passed, Reggie became more confident in his decision to let Luke be Luke Skywalker. The parallels between the two became uncanny in his mind. They were both shaggy hair and bright smiles, bravery and idealism in equal shares. Luke was something of a natural leader, with the power to convince his friends to follow him into the jaws of hell. Or rather, the power to convince his friends to adventure into the forest behind the school. Reggie found Luke to be magnetic, with the way he smiled at him like their universe was a secret that only they were privy to. 

Luke Skywalker remained his favorite  _ Star Wars _ character. 

* * *

The air in the garage was thick and heavy with the leftover tension of Julie’s declaration that she was quitting the band. After she had stormed off, leaving the boys to watch her go, Alex had decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He’d paused for a moment to give Luke a comforting pat on his shoulder and whisper in his ear before he popped away, leaving Luke and Reggie in silence. 

“You’re not selfish,” Reggie said, stepping forward to fill the gap that Alex had left. “Julie was just upset, she didn’t mean it.” 

Luke nodded his head, still watching where Julie had disappeared back into her house. “Sure. Thanks, Reg.”

Reggie shook his head, stepping closer to Luke. “No dude. I’m serious. What happened tonight is all of our faults, not just yours. And yeah,” he shrugged. “It totally sucks. But the blame doesn’t just fall on you.” 

Luke finally turned, looking Reggie in the eye. “I… I should’ve done better,” he whispered. “I should’ve-,” Reggie put a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off. 

“Luke,” he insisted. “I know you think you’re our leader, and you’re pretty much right about that. But you’re not some sort of superhero. Yeah, you didn’t keep track of time when we were in the club. But Alex and I didn’t, either. We were all distracted, and we’ll all work together to make it up to her.” 

Luke leaned into the touch, comforted by the familiarity of Reggie. A small smile began to grow on his face, and as he slowly brought his arms up to meet Reggie, he joked, “what, you’re telling me I’m not a superhero?” 

Reggie reciprocated the touch, the two friends now standing with their arms around each other. The position comes like second nature to them, and Reggie felt a smile begin to grow on his face as well. “All I’m saying is,” he joked back, “even Luke Skywalker couldn’t defeat the Empire by himself.” 

Luke tightened his grip around Reggie. “It’s a good thing that I have a Han Solo then, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, you really lucked out when you met me,” Reggie teased. 

“I did,” Luke insisted. “I know I did.”

* * *

As summer began to draw to a close, the band began practicing more often. The gig at the Orpheum had launched “Julie and the Phantoms” into local stardom. There were newspaper articles, social media fan pages, and, most importantly, potential record deals from big city producers. In response, Julie and the boys had decided to focus more of their free time on perfecting set lists and working to impress whatever producers and managers might be attending any of their upcoming gigs. 

That meant regular afternoon rehearsals, Julie and Luke working double time to lock down new songs, and play around a bit with the current ones to ensure that they were at the top of their game. 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Alex asked Reggie one afternoon, as the sun began to fall below the trees. It was quiet in the garage, with Alex and Reggie sitting side by side on the loft, their feet dangling. The two watched as Luke and Julie sat together at the piano, trying to figure out the chord progression for their newest song. 

“Hmm?”

Alex leaned back a bit more onto his hands, shifting to look at Reggie. “About Julie and Luke,” he smiled playfully. “They’ve sure been spending a lot of time together writing.” Below them, the friends in question whispered to one another. Luke nudged Julie affectionately, eliciting a smile from her. “Like you said, man. Chemistry.” He flourished the word with the wave of a hand.

“Right.” Reggie responded stiffly. “Chemistry.” 

Julie softly held Luke’s hand, guiding his fingers along the keys. Reggie stared pointedly at the ceiling. 

* * *

“-and that’s why I’m not allowed in 7/11’s anymore. Cool story, right?” Reggie turned to Flynn, who was sitting beside him working on her homework. It had become something of a habit for Reggie to spend time with Flynn when his best friends were paired off with their partners. Not that Flynn knew, of course, but Reggie liked to think that it helped the both of them to feel a little less lonely. 

“How was school today?” He questioned. In response, Flynn flipped the page of her chemistry textbook. “Any drama? I love drama. Gossiping is like, one of my favorite pastimes. Ooh, how about cute boys? Any cute boys?” He rested his head on his knuckles, his arm propped up against the table. 

“Dude, you know she can’t hear you, right?” Alex yelled from across the room, where he was curled up alongside Willie on the couch. Since the events at the Orpheum, Willie had become a regular member of the group, hanging around before or after rehearsal whenever he could sneak away from Caleb. 

“Thanks dude, I had no idea!” He yelled back sarcastically. “Don’t mind him,” he reassured, turning back to Flynn, “he’s just jealous of our friendship. So, cute boys? I  _ love _ cute boys. I grew up with a sister, so I’m pretty good at talking about boys, if I can say so myself.”

Outside the garage, Julie and Luke stood, holding hands. They hadn’t officially announced their relationship to the group, but everyone had done their best to let them have their own time together outside of chaotic rehearsals and hastily organized group bonding activities. 

“Flynn, come on,” Reggie whined. “You’re paying even less attention to me than you normally do, and that’s saying something, because you never pay any attention to me. I’m about to tell the story about how Alex and Luke got themselves banned from 7/11’s. It’s a totally different, yet equally enthralling story. What’s got you all distracted, anyway? You look like Luke did when he realized that he was going to have to tell his parents about the exploded slushie machine.” 

He followed Flynn’s gaze away from her homework, which now sat forgotten at the table. Instead, he traced her gaze out the front doors, where she watched Julie throw her head back with laughter at whatever joke Luke had just told her, her eyes sparkling in the light of the sun.

“Oh,” he whispered to himself. “I take it that means no cute boys then, huh?” The two sat in silence, Reggie’s stories long forgotten. 

* * *

The band practice began the same way most band practices did. Luke and Julie arrived, hand in hand with new tweaks for them to practice. Willie and Flynn situated themselves on the couch, the unofficial audience for  _ Julie and the Phantoms _ . The day’s tweaks were pretty minor, so the band setup for the day was relaxed, with significantly less amps and speakers set up in the garage. 

For the majority of the set, Julie and Luke shared a single microphone, out of convenience, but probably also out of the proximity it allowed them. Reggie eyed Flynn, watching for some sort of indication that she recognized what was happening, to see if he could catch some sort of spark in her eyes- jealousy, sadness, wistfulness, anything. 

Sure enough, Flynn gazed at Julie with what could only be described as intense longing. She clapped and smiled when it was appropriate, but when nobody but Reggie was watching, she let her face fall just a bit. Julie’s eyes may have been glued to Luke’s, but Flynn could only watch Julie. 

As the set began to draw to an end, Julie turned to her makeshift audience. “Any requests?”

Flynn shook her head, smiling softly at her best friend. “Nope. That was a great set, Jules.” Julie beamed back at Flynn, pausing to think for a second after Alex confirmed that Willie didn’t have any requests either. 

“I know just the one,” she smirked, pulling her band in to whisper for a moment. They all nodded in confirmation, moving to get back into position. Luke pulled away from Julie’s keyboard mic, resituating himself at his normal spot. “This one goes out to a very special person in my life,” Julie prefaced, taking a seat at her keyboard. “She’s always been my favorite person, and I love her more than words can express.” 

With that, she began playing the opening notes of  _ Flying Solo _ . As Julie sang to Flynn, Flynn smiled in a way that Reggie could only describe as bittersweet.  _ Sorry, Flynn _ , he apologized internally, readying himself for when he and the rest of the band would jump in. The song was going pretty smoothly, although he seemed to be the only one who noticed the sadness that Flynn seemed to be feeling at that moment. 

He hopped over to where Luke was standing, the both of them leaning in on instinct, ready to sing together when the next verse came along. Only for the two to lean in, and realize that there was no mic. 

_ Oh. _

Immediately, Reggie’s mind started racing, hundreds of thoughts passing through his mind in what could only be nanoseconds.  _ Impressive _ , a teasing voice inside his head sounding suspiciously like Luke said.  _ I didn’t know you could think that fast.  _

_ Shut up _ , he replied to the voice. He opened his mouth to voice one of his hundreds of thoughts, only for him to meet Luke’s eyes. Nothing came out. Luckily for him, Luke appeared to be in a similar state of panic. Both of them stood there, their instruments long forgotten in their hands. Reggie felt his face begin to turn bright red, and tried to rip his eyes away from Luke’s to absolutely no avail. 

It’s not like they’d never been this close before, of course. It was a Sunset Curve tradition for Reggie to have a little dance break that inevitably ended with him centimeters away from Luke’s face. Not that that was weird at all. In fact, it was perfectly normal for them. And platonic. And normal. 

Except, there was no point in singing if there was no microphone, was there? Suddenly, the main purpose of Reggie having his face so close to Luke’s was gone, and now they were just two friends staring directly into each other’s eyes. Luckily for Reggie, Luke seemed to have met a similar mental block. 

Reggie’s mind raced back to elementary school, memories of a shaggy haired boy with an undeniable magnetism. He’d felt it as a child, a pull and draw that just made Reggie gravitate towards Luke. The pull felt like gold, a sort of sunshine that Reggie thought he could live in forever. If Reggie’s life was a story, Luke was the hero, he was sure of it. 

But now, in this precise moment, Reggie found himself trapped. As if he’d been slowly moving towards Luke his whole life, closer and closer, only to reach a climax where he was unable to pull away. Rather, he just watched Luke’s face, taking into account the way Luke’s eyes seemed to soften under his watch. His eyes began to flicker down towards his lips- 

Alex cleared his throat, shattering the moment. Reggie and Luke both startled slightly, turning to look at where both Julie and Alex stood, Alex with his drumsticks in his hands, Julie with her microphone in hers. It seemed as if the two had stopped playing when Luke and Reggie had stopped. 

“Sorry about that,” Julie told them. “I guess Flynn and I forgot to set up Luke’s mic.” She shrugged before moving back to her keyboard, reassuming her original position. “Should we take it again, from the top?”

Alex watched his two friends with a questioning look on his face, still standing. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, before he also shrugged and went back to sitting at his drum kit, muttering something about deja vu under his breath. 

With a final exchange of eye contact, Luke and Reggie pulled away. Where Reggie’s mind had been painfully full, then blissfully empty, there was now a single thought, and undeniable truth that he had clearly avoided for too long. As the band rehearsed again, and the energy began to recover from the awkward interruption, he could only think of Luke and his magnetism and his charm and his smiles and his eyes and the way his laugh sounded and-

Reggie was screwed.

* * *

“I gotta tell you about this, Flynn! I have a secret, and it’s killing me.” Reggie’s serious face melted into a look of amusement. “Hah, killing me, get it?” He nudged Flynn with his elbow, his arm passing directly through her body. 

He cleared his throat. “Anyway. I’ve been thinking a lot about why Luke and Julie bother me so much. And I think I’ve finally figured it out. I think,” he lowered his voice a bit, now speaking in a hushed tone. “I think I’m jealous. Not because I like Julie. But because I like Luke.” He sighed softly before putting his head in his hands. “Please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want to ruin what the band has going right now. And I just want Luke to be happy. Julie really seems to make him happy. A lot happier than I’ve ever made him, I think.”

* * *

“Why wouldn’t you tell me that Han Solo died, if you found out weeks ago?” Reggie asked, lying on the couch upside down. 

Luke paused for a moment from where they sat on the seats opposite to the couch. “Look, Reggie,” Luke sighed, leaning forward. “I’m sorry for not telling you. I just… I didn’t want to upset you.” 

“Well, honestly, I’m kind of more upset that I had to hear about it from a random club patron than from one of my best friends.” Reggie replied. “This whole ‘being dead’ thing,” he explained, making air quotes with his fingers, “it’s been hard. I don’t know, I guess I just thought that we’d stick together. That’s what we’ve always done.”

“Luke Skywalker is dead, too.” Luke said. Reggie sat up on the couch, his whole body going rigid. 

“What?” He asked quietly. 

Luke nodded somberly. “Yeah. Or at least, that’s what Julie said. Leia, too. The whole original trio died in those  _ Star Wars _ sequels. I was planning on telling you, I swear. Talk about horrible irony, huh?” He chuckled sadly. 

“So…” Reggie trailed off. “They’re gone, huh?”

“They are.” Luke confirmed. 

“How could you not tell me?” Reggie asked, his tone shifting from shock to something more upset. “I know that we were dealing with bigger problems, but,” he waved his hands in disbelief. “That wasn’t your secret to keep. I thought, y’know, considering it’s how we met, you’d want to tell me.” The more Reggie thought about it, the more upset he became.  _ Star Wars _ , to him, had always been his and Luke’s thing. The one thing that they could fall back on when things became hard, when they had nothing except for each other and their music. 

“Reggie,” Luke pleaded, standing up to move closer. “I am so sorry. I should’ve told you. I just didn’t know what to say, I guess? Julie said-,”

Reggie stood up. “I’m going to go for a walk,” he said, cutting off Luke’s apology. “I’ll be back later.” Without quite meeting Luke’s eyes, he moved to grab his leather jacket from the armrest of the couch and popped away without another word, leaving Luke to sadly watch the spot where one of his best friends had been standing moments ago. 

As Reggie walked through the streets of Beverly Hills, he observed all the ways that the world had changed. Street signs bore different names, storefronts had been remodeled, billboards had been updated. Back before his death, he had loved window shopping in Beverly Hills. It was always pretty easy to convince Luke, Alex, or the both of them to accompany him on the weekends, to play pretend for a day that the three of them weren’t living in a garage, that they all had perfect home lives and enough disposable income to afford Rolexes, and that they didn’t all work crappy mall jobs after school so that they could afford to eat. 

It was always obvious to other customers that the three friends never intended to purchase any of the items they’d admire, but that never stopped them from pretending like they could walk up to the register and put a down payment on the newest Nintendo console. 

Now, looking around, he couldn’t seem to place any of the locations that he’d made these memories at. Things just looked so starkly different, it was almost as if he had grown up in an alternate reality rather than a few decades ago. His thoughts wandered a bit back to Luke’s words earlier, about  _ Star Wars _ and about Reggie. He’d always considered Luke Skywalker and Han Solo to be vital pieces of his friendship with Luke, something of a metaphor. 

What did it say about him and Luke, that both their counterparts were now dead? That they were dead, and Luke had kept it a secret. To Reggie, it felt like the universe was spitting on everything he’d taken for granted, that he’d considered to be forever.  _ Maybe, _ his inner voice reasoned,  _ maybe Luke has moved on from you. _ This inner voice didn’t sound like Luke’s familiar teasing voice. Instead, it sounded a lot more like his father. 

Reggie walked, weaving through lifers without paying much attention, until he felt himself collide with something solid. He was thrown to the ground, his hands barely bracing himself before he hit the concrete sidewalk he’d walked at least a hundred times. 

“Hello, Reginald,” greeted the familiar face of Caleb, adorned in his traditional suit, complete with gold jewelry and accents. “Long time no see.” He offered Reggie a hand up. 

“Oh my god,” Reggie gasped, scrambling to pick himself up off of the ground and dust him off. “What are you doing here?” He cautiously asked.

“I came to offer you a deal, of sorts,” Caleb explained, waving his hand for dramatic effect. “You see, Reggie, I’ve been watching you for quite some time now. Always on the fringe, always watching… him.” He took a step closer to Reggie. 

Reggie stood completely still, almost in a state of shock and disbelief. There was no way that Caleb could know his secret- nobody did. Reggie himself barely had it figured out. 

Caleb was now standing right in front of Reggie. Looking down at him, he gave him a smirk before continuing. “I know the truth. About how you feel about Luke. How when he sings with Julie, you really wish he was singing with you, sharing that microphone with you, looking at you the way he looks at her.”

“No- no, that’s not-,” Reggie struggled.

“Not what? Not true, Reggie? I think we both know it is. You’d do anything to make him happy. And I’m here to offer you a chance at making Luke the happiest he could possibly be.”

Reggie choked back a laugh. “So what if I do like him? There’s nothing you could offer me that would make me agree to a deal with you. You’re crazy, dude! Like, absolutely bananas, off your rocker, supervillain crazy! I’m going to head out, I’d say it’s been a pleasure, but I think we both know it hasn’t been.” He moved to pop back to the garage, but before he could, Caleb gripped him on his upper bicep, preventing him from leaving. He glared down at Reggie menacingly.

“I wouldn’t leave so fast,” he snarled. “You’re missing out on the deal of a lifetime, kid.”

“Fine!” Reggie declared, wrestling his arm out of Caleb’s grasp. “Just tell me so I can leave.”

“Well, since I met you and your little boyband, I’ve called in some favors and done some research. I think I’ve unlocked the ultimate prize. A way to give life back to a non-lifer.”

Reggie’s mouth fell open in shock. “You mean…”

“I could bring Luke back to life. That’s what he wants, isn’t it? Another chance at living his life? To see his family again, to actually be with Julie? It’s quite simple. I could do it… in exchange for your soul.”

The air around the two shifted, turning cold and unhappy. The wind turned discordant, whistling angrily. Whatever deal that Caleb was offering was upsetting the balance of the universe- and it was clear that the universe did not take it lightly. Caleb’s eyes glowed an emerald green, piercing deep into Reggie’s brain. It left him breathless and terrified, every fiber of his dead being screaming at him to have some level of self preservation, to run away and save what little was left of his life. 

“I’ll give you some time to think it over,” Caleb told him. With that, he gave Reggie’s shoulder a condescending pat, before popping away. The air around Reggie once again grew still, leaving him in silence, alone on the sidewalk. A few lifers passed through him as he stood unmoving. 

* * *

“Hey! Flynn!” Reggie yelled, running to catch up with her. He’d popped right in as she was leaving school, on her way to start walking home. Of course, Flynn made no indication that she saw or heard Reggie, and just kept walking. Reggie remained undeterred, and settled into an easy walking pace alongside her. 

“So…” He drawled, “I love your shoes today. They’re looking pretty snazzy, in my opinion.” He stepped in front her, admiring her painted converse. “Did Julie paint those for you?” He wondered aloud. Flynn continued walking, passing directly through Reggie. A chill ran down her spine, and she tightened her coat around her shoulders.

“Ah, shoot! Sorry, Flynn!” He jogged a bit, catching up with her once again. “That’s totally not the point. I wanted to chat about a problem I’ve been having. Obviously,” he gestured down at himself, “this’ll be a pretty one sided conversation, but I can’t talk to the band or Julie about this, and I don’t think that Ray wants to hear about teen drama, y’know? He’s pretty cool though.”

“Anyway, I just need to rant for a second about stuff. I already told you about my feelings for Luke, remember?” He paused. Flynn kept walking. “Well, today I got a visit from Caleb. Yeah, I know what you’re thinking!” He put on a high pitched voice before continuing, “‘oh, Reggie, isn’t Caleb like, totally evil? Didn’t he like, totally try and steal you and Luke’s and Alex’s soul that one time?’” He snapped. “And you’re totally right! The guy is like, 100% evil!”

He held out his hands in a placating motion. “But! But, just listen before you start judging me. He offered me a really, really good deal. He said that if I join his eternal band, he could bring Luke back to life.” He paused again, this time for dramatic effect. “Crazy, right?” 

“The craziest part though, Flynn, is that I’m thinking of doing it.” 

Flynn abruptly stopped walking. She looked around with a puzzled expression on her face. “Ah, that got your attention!” Reggie chuckled self deprecatingly. “You worried about me, princess?” 

“What?” Flynn muttered to herself, under her breath. She spun around, checking all angles. Upon seeing nobody, she went back to walking, her demeanor changing to be slightly more cautious. “I must be going crazy, or something,” she told herself. 

“Huh,” Reggie smiled to himself. “Guess you heard me a bit. Good to know that this friendship isn’t  _ totally _ one sided. Anyway,” he continued, keeping pace alongside her. “I think that it’s a really good deal. If any one of us deserves to be… un-killed, it’s definitely Luke. And that’s not just my feelings talking! Objectively, he’s got the most reason to want it. Alex has his thing with Willie, so he definitely wouldn’t want to leave him. But Luke, he has Julie, you know? And he has his parents. If Caleb could revive him, he and Julie could age together. He’d be able to see his family again.”

“Besides,” he sighed. “I don’t have anyone outside of the band. Not like Alex and Luke do. The band has been my family for as long as I can remember, and I think this is the best way to repay them. Plus, being in Caleb’s eternal band doesn’t sound too bad! It was actually kinda fun that one time we played. I don’t think I’d be too upset about jamming with gorgeous ladies every night.” He thought for a moment. “How long is eternity, anyway?”

Flynn and Reggie approached a crosswalk. As the pair stepped to the side of the curb, Flynn pushed the button to signal the light, and pulled out her phone. Reggie smiled fondly at her. “Thanks, Flynn,” he told her. “I’ll miss you.” With a quiet hop, he popped away, leaving Flynn. The leaves rustled a bit, and the wind picked up, as if saying goodbye to him. 

Flynn looked up from her phone, once again confused. “Reggie?” She asked the empty air.

* * *

“I know, okay?” 

“Know what?” Reggie responded, determined to play dumb. 

“I know about your plan with Caleb. You can’t go through with it, dude.” Willie told him. 

“Why not?” Questioned Reggie. “Seems like a pretty sweet deal to me, man. I’m not sure why I wouldn’t do it.” 

Willie looked at Reggie sadly. “You can’t just go sell your soul to the devil. The band would be heartbroken if you did that. No reward is worth that, especially not when it comes to Caleb. That kind of magic-”

“-comes with a price, yeah, I’ve seen enough fantasy movies to know that.” Reggie interrupted. “This is the reward of a lifetime, though. You have to believe me when I say that it’s worth it.” 

“It’s worth your soul? Worth an eternity of suffering?”

“He’s worth it. To me, he’s worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
